


[赤黛]连锁反应

by brasshandle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasshandle/pseuds/brasshandle
Summary: 赤黛r18补档*恶趣味道具出镜*轻微的dirty talk
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 20





	[赤黛]连锁反应

“你这是擅自侵犯我的隐私——”

“就那么随便放在书架上， 要看见实在太容易了。”

“看、看见了又能怎么样？”

拿出一副审讯劲头的人对明显露出心虚姿态的黛嗤笑一声，接着像是要在聚光灯下展示一样把手中的那玩意儿高高举起。

“我要问的是——你为什么会有这种东西啊，千寻？”

现在正被赤司拿在手中的是两头粗细程度不一、细长小巧的白色塑料管。而在被他的手指所握持住的地方，向下凹陷出长方形的透明小窗。

黛无言地转开头，避免对上赤司的视线。

“什么叫‘这种东西’……”

“认真回答我的问题。你要验孕棒干什么？”

当赤司准确无疑地说出那个词的时候黛的胃部传来一丝抽搐似的痛楚。

“这个……”

因为感觉实在难以做出回答，他只得用一种暧昧的语气这么说。

但正站在面前的尽职尽责的法官显然不打算就这么放过他：“普通的男子高中生一般不会在宿舍放这种东西吧。太可疑了。你是打算把这东西用在谁身上？”

“作为社团活动的部长而言你是不是管的太多了？”在对方的追问之下显出狼狈神色的黛反问，“居然一眼就能认出这是什么的你不是更可疑？”

赤司完全不为他的提问所动摇。

“只是一般的生理基础常识而已，别想着绕开话题，你打算把它用在谁身上？”

“所以都说你管太多——”

“你可是要在WC上作为首发队员出战的人，洛山可没有给你闹出丑闻的宽宏大量。加大训练量之后居然还有这种心思和体力……”

谁闹出丑闻了啊赤司你这家伙脑补太多了吧？！黛险些就要为对方那种令人火大的脑洞而咆哮出声。

赤司的口气比起之前稍稍缓和了下来。

“如果只是和对方普通交往的话我无意干涉。但是在这种关键时刻，绝不允许有任何影响胜利的致命因素。”

黛下意识地点了点头——虽然仔细一想还这么配合着点头实在有点蠢——但最后还是选择老实地说出原因。

“并不是为了谁而买的，我可没有那种对象……这个是同人本的特典。”

对方握着验孕棒的手在这句话之后好像稍稍抖动了一下。

“……同人本的特典？”

“就是字面意思啦。你应该知道‘同人本’是啥吧？我之前不是和你说过？ 啊，就是买那个的时候附赠的，因为本子里有玩过相关的梗所以送了个这个……然后就随手丢到一边了。”

赤司没有作声，但脸上分明写着“这种东西也能拿来做赠品吗”。

“就是什么稀奇古怪的东西都会有人拿来做赠品……喂，我是认真地在同你解释，你怎么还是一脸不相信的表情……？”

“为什么不丢掉？”

“哈？”

黛一时间没能消化突然被抛到自己面前的问题。

“既然用不到，为什么不丢掉？留着的话，就是还在做‘总有一天会用到的’的这种梦不是吗。也就是说出现意外事件的威胁性依旧存在。”

“上来就搞这种有罪推定吗你……怎么可能会有用到的机会。在你这种男人手下打篮球已经把我看书的时间都占用得差不多了，哪有多余的精力去搞对象……”

然而赤司对这句抱怨的解读似乎出了什么偏差。

“所以千寻是觉得因为我的关系才没有能用得上的机会？”他问。

“什么跟什么……这种理解对得起你的国文成绩吗。我没那个意思。”

“但是这样看起来总有某种隐患。必须要消除啊。”

“你说的消除是——”

变化总是来得突然之极。

他下半部分的问题就这样被扼杀在赤司将他压倒在床上的动作里。

黛茫然地望着低下头和自己对视的赤司，头脑的运转远没有对方的行动来得迅速。

“为了不闹出影响胜利的乱子，有必要消除千寻多余的性欲。”

而将他牢牢制住的赤司正用理所当然的口吻这么说：“所以，接下来就由我来完成这项工作。”

灯光下，他的异色瞳仿佛闪烁着惑人心目的光彩。

“千寻射精的速度要比我想象的更快啊。”

“别用那么失望的口气说这种事！”

黛上身的制服依旧规规矩矩地穿着，除了领带随着动作被拉开压皱，光看上半身就像是什么都尚未发生一样。然而他下身的制服长裤与内裤却早被对方脱掉后甩到一边。赤司的手指还在释放后萎靡下去的性器上做着爱抚，他掌心中积蓄的滑腻的白色液体有少量又被按回性器前端，古怪的感觉让黛下意识地皱了皱眉。

“喜欢的话尽管叫出来。”

像是看穿了黛的心思一样，赤司随口说。

“谁喜欢这种——”

赤司暂时停下手上的动作，凑近黛的脸同他接吻。从两个人紧贴的唇间偶尔溢出黛断断续续的喘息声。

还没有等到黛在这个吻中变得清醒一点，赤司接下来的动作就让他的身体变得更加僵硬。刚刚结束亲吻的人正缓慢地分开他的双腿，沾满黛刚射出的精液的手掌向股间滑去。就算黛从未经历过这些也知道接下来会发生什么，他狼狈地叫道：“等、等等！”

赤司配合地停下动作。

“你不是说要消除我的性欲吗？”黛的胸膛剧烈起伏，哑声道，“现在、现在我已经射了啊。到此为止吧……？”

“你在胡说什么。之前我说过要消除的是千寻的‘多余的性欲’。还没有完全开发出来呢。现在就喊停是不是太早了？”

随着对方若无其事的发言， 后穴被插入第一根沾满精液的手指。

——好热。

并不是房间的温度有所上升。这种不断积累的热力完全来自于和自己身体紧密相贴的人。

现在在下身不断进出的手指已经达到三根。每当从后穴抽出又插入的时候，就会发出咕啾咕啾的黏腻声响。更令他感到羞耻的是，仅仅依靠在股间抽插的手指，他刚刚射过一次的性器就开始又有新的反应。

赤司低声笑了起来。

“适应得很快。千寻的学习能力果然不错。”

“什么学习能力……”

连对对方大声说话的口气仿佛都被抽掉一半。黛低声喘息着，感觉身体中累积的热量越来越多。

“要脱掉衣服吗？”赤司似乎注意到了他不同寻常的反应，用一种很感兴趣的口吻问。

黛摇头以示拒绝。他很怀疑就算自己真的脱光了，从对方身上汲取来的热力也只会有增无减。

“那也好。千寻穿着衣服被我干的样子应该也很有趣。”

赤司若无其事地说出和外表丝毫不符的粗俗用词，并不在意黛听到这句话时的愕然表情。他伸出手，脱掉自己下身的衣物。黛无声地注视着他的动作，然后睁大眼睛。

搞什么啊。就算下面已经被对方训练到能吃进三根手指，但这个尺寸也还是不行吧？所以其实童颜是这个家伙的迷惑色吗？？？

“ 赤司，我……我现在有点累了。”他结结巴巴地说。

“你的体力锻炼也太懈怠了。这样就不行的话上场比赛的时候要怎么办？”

真是要命。听赤司用这种半是训斥的口吻说话他反而有点兴奋起来了。

“那又不一样……”黛选择继续挣扎，“今天就到这里不行吗……哈、哈啊……！”

赤司轻而易举地抱起他的腰，接着把他的腿拉开再一路架到肩上，在黛身前跪坐下来，把性器的前端抵在入口处画圈一般地缓慢摩擦，猝然间遭此刺激的黛不禁失声呻吟起来。

而对黛这副羞耻模样露出玩味神色的赤司则用一本正经的声音回应：

“接下来是一对一体力锻炼的指导时间。是谁给你的胆子让你临阵脱逃啊，千寻？”

“啊、哈啊、嗯、嗯……不、停、停下来……”

在对方的摆布下被换成趴伏着的跪姿的黛随着身后赤司不断挺进的动作摇晃着身体，垂下来的制服领带不断摇动。

从刚刚被插入到现在已经数不清被干了几次，大脑因为过分的快感变得浑浑噩噩。一开始还不能完全适应对方的尺寸，在经历被边亲吻边爱抚性器的安慰之后总算情况有所好转。这位惜时的小少爷完全不多给他继续适应的时间，确认能够完全插入之后立刻将节奏转为猛干，那种激烈的快感几乎使得他瞬间腿软。当赤司贴在他耳边用异样温柔的语气夸奖他“全部吞进去的千寻真是厉害”时，肉体和精神上的双重刺激让黛险些立刻就射了出来。

“到底是让我停，还是不要停……？”

赤司边继续又狠又快地插入，边用含笑的语气问。

“不，不是，停一下，不……啊、啊、嗯啊……！”

在不断被插入的狂热刺激中黛难以自已地发出呻吟，当意识到那种沉沦其中的陶醉声音是从自己口中发出的时候，自尊心所催动的羞耻感前所未有地侵袭着他。他企图咬住领带不让自己发出声音，但这种幻想马上就在对方调整角度后更加猛烈的进攻中破灭了。每一次性器的插入都仿佛把肠道更加撑开再全部填满，甜美的感觉简直让黛的脚趾头都随之绷直。

“千寻的性欲以后都由我来消除，”在强烈到要使人晕眩的快感中，仿佛赤司的声音才是唯一能把握的实体，“听到没有？ ”

“听、听到……了……”

突然之间赤司把性器从黛的后穴拔了出来。还没来得及对这种变化作出反应，黛就被对方拨弄着重新更换了姿势。赤司倚靠着床头坐着，黛则两腿分开跨坐在他身上。刚刚从性爱中脱身的黛稍微清醒了点，他适才反应过来赤司的意思是——

“说好了是给千寻专门开辟的体力训练科目。”赤司的语气极其理所当然，“一直要我来动可不行啊。”

“喂，赤司……”

赤司对他的反应仅仅是付之一笑，主将大人打量着队员羞耻的神色，悠然自得地说：“不想要了吗？想要的话，就快点坐上来动。”

黛到底还是屈从于自己的欲望。在对方的辅助下把性器对准穴口接着缓慢吞入，这种姿势下达到的从未有过的深度，让他咬紧嘴唇才勉强没有立刻失声叫出来。坐下去已经变得困难，要抬起腰重新吞进去更加使他感到煎熬，肠壁紧紧箍住性器，动作间引起的摩擦带给他剧烈的快感，才不过动作几次，黛已然射出一片白浊。他射的并不远，有不少落在赤司的小腹上。

赤司托住他的胳膊让他含着自己的性器坐稳，另一只手不知从哪里摸出了之前那支验孕棒。他饶有兴趣地握持着较粗一段的手柄，将另一端朝下浸入黛刚刚射出的精液中。黛还陷落在高潮的余韵之中，喘息着望向赤司的动作，说不出话。

然后他看见赤司对着验孕棒露出了惊愕的表情。那种惊讶的神色看起来非常真实。

接着，他朝着黛举起验孕棒，然后说：

“两条线都出现了。这是怀孕的反应。”

他呆若木鸡地盯着赤司。

什么怀孕啊。我不是男人吗。就算被这家伙插入再内射也不会怀孕的。怎么可能啊这一定是假的、虽然、也许、是这个人的话说不定也能那个——

下一刻，他重新被赤司按倒在床上。

“当然是开玩笑的，这种事我还办不到。”有着读心术的队长大人笑道，“但是看刚才千寻的表情，是真的相信了？”

“你这混蛋——！”

明白自己被耍弄的黛失态地对着压在身上的赤司咆哮。

“不要着急，我们今天是第一次做，就算要怀孕也不会那么快的。”赤司调整姿势， 抽出性器又重新抵住穴口，“不过，说不定一直干下去的话，千寻真的会被干到怀上啊？”

在黛出声抗议之前，新一次插入又开始了。

“千寻。现在清醒了吗？”

黛睁开眼睛。他以及此刻正站在他对面的赤司都衣着整齐表现平常，刚才经历的那些似乎只是一场梦而已。

“是我把你送回宿舍的。你真的在按照我给你拟订的饮食计划进食吗？”赤司不悦地问，“今天居然闹到晕倒的地步？”

“……抱歉，队长。”

“这种事不要再出现第二次。再有一次就剥夺你的正选资格。”

“……我知道了。”

看来之前的一切的确是他做的一场梦。但为什么会做这种梦，对象还是自己面前的这个人……黛心中涌起无比的困惑。

“这些事先放到一边。这个是怎么回事？你为什么会有这个东西？”

接下来赤司说出的，却是和梦境开头如出一辙的台词。

黛微微张开嘴。


End file.
